Known in the present state of the art is a method for preparing metal granules (SU, A, #532,472) by a forced capillary disintegration of a stream of melt under the action of regular perturbations. A device disclosed in the aforementioned reference operates by the method mentioned before. However, the method leaves out of account the thermal characteristics of the process which involves low quality of the resultant granules as to spherical shape and monodisperse nature thereof.
The closest to the proposed method is a method for preparing monodisperse spherical granules (RU, A, 2,032,498) which is based on the effect of forced capillary disintegration of a stream of melt under the action of perturbation applied thereto. The drops resultant from dispersion of said stream of melt are cooled, under optimum conditions, with an inert gas that fills the flight chamber. The prepared granules are taken out in the outlet section of the heat-exchanging chamber after the process has reached steady-state operating conditions of drop generation. When the stream of a chemically active melt flows through a die the surface of the flow-through orifice thereof gets eroded, whereby the die orifice diameter increases with time. This in turn results in that the stream diameter increases incessantly and the diameter of drops into which the stream is disintegrated.
Furthermore, the method under discussion suffers from a low quality of dispersed material obtained from dispersing chemically active melts to which, particularly, can be related rare-earth metals and alloys thereof.